A Timeline
by RainKrystal
Summary: 9//11 through the eyes of America's Untied States. I'm sorry the summary is bad, there is a better one inside.
1. Hour 1 8:00 am

**Warning: **Contains OCs (see profile for detaails), Timelines and 9//11. I'm sorry for any who this would upset, but I simply wanted to protray the day through the eyes of these characters. I mean in to way to make light of or demean what happened that day. This is a story, I and I was simply the one to tell it.

**Rating: **T for 9//11

**Disclaimer: **I have never nor ever will claim that I owned Hetalia. As much as I wish that were true, it is not. Oh Well, _c'est la vie._

**

* * *

**

**8:00 a.m.:** The sun has risen over New York City on a bright Tuesday morning. New York's alarm clock goes off and he tries to ignore it for a minute or two.

**8:01 a.m.:** He sleepily hits the snooze button on his clock, and falls back asleep.

**8:06 a.m.:** The alarm goes off again, and this time New York stumbles out of bed, and surveys his messy apartment with bleary eyes.

**8:08 a.m.:** He gets into the shower, turns the radio on to a channel featuring songs from Broadway musicals, and sings along in his shower, using his fist for a microphone. Thankfully, no one else is there to hear his horrible singing voice.

**8:10 a.m.:** To the south, Virginia wakes up to the sound of her alarm and faces the day with a stretch. She silences the clock, and draws the curtains on her bedroom window. Looking out on Richmond, she smiles.

**8:13 a.m.: **Back in his city, New York gets out of the shower. And gets dressed in his standard outfit; a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and his Yankee's baseball cap.

**8:15 a.m.:** In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania yawns and gets out of his bed, noting that Delaware has already left it.

**8:16 a.m.:** New York leaves his apartment and jogs towards the McDonald's around the corner, in search of a cheeseburger breakfast.

Elsewhere, Pennsylvania is getting dressed in grey sweatpants and a white shirt. To the south, Virginia is in her shower.

**8:18 a.m.:** Pennsylvania surprises Delaware with a hug from behind in his kitchen where she is making scrambled eggs for the two of them. The radio in the kitchen plays a love song to welcome in the new day, and the pair enjoys each other's company as Delaware hums along to the tune of the song.

**8:20 a.m.:** Vermont wakes up in a New York City hotel to his 8:20 wake up call, picking up the phone, and thanking those at the front desk.

**8:21 a.m.:** He rubs the crust out of his eyes, and gets into the bathroom, to brush his teeth, and take a shower.

**8:22 a.m.: **New York buys a cheeseburger from the McDonald's after waiting in what to him seemed like an impossibly long line. The Northern State then proceeds to walk back out onto the street, with a big, happy smile on his face. He feels good this morning; the sky seems clear from what little he can see of it through the skyscrapers, and he's going to see New Jersey and Vermont later today after the elections are over.

**8:24 a.m.:** At his hotel a borough away, Vermont is getting dressed in a black suit, and red tie. He looks, annoyed at his ash-blonde curls. Once again, he notes that the same single curl by the base of his neck refuses to lie flat. He tries to brush it down, but it predictably reappears. Vermont sighs, and then walks out the door.

**8:25 a.m.: **He heads down to the lobby, and grabs a quick bite from the complimentary buffet, walking out the door to head to his meeting.

Outside and a few blocks away, New York finishes his cheeseburger, and begins to jog aimlessly across his city just like he does every morning.

To the South Virginia gets out of her shower, and dries her long blonde curls with a hand dryer.

**8:28 a.m.: **Elsewhere, Pennsylvania and Delaware are sitting down to breakfast at his house in Philadelphia. "Thanks for breakfast Annie," says Pennsylvania, calling the other State by her human name. He continues lying through his teeth, "It was really good." Delaware smiles at him while chiding; "You Liar; they would've tasted better if you hadn't tried to 'improve' them. If you're going to mess with my cooking, at least try to learn that cinnamon does not belong with scrambled eggs."

**8:30 a.m.:** Back in the North, Vermont arrives from at the World Trade Center. He has a business meeting with someone in the South Tower, and just wants to get this over with. He'd rather be at home in Montpelier, but his boss told him to be there, so he's in New York's city instead.

**8:32 a.m.:** In her capital, Virginia dresses in a professional looking suit, and then walks into the kitchen. She pours a bowl of cereal, and starts grudgingly organizing her papers for the meeting she has later on her tax rates.

Elsewhere, New York is jogging in the morning, weaving through the crowds of people going to work in the morning. He smiles waves to a little girl walking with her mother; she smiles and waves back to him as her mother leads her across the street.

**8:34 a.m.: **Back in his own state,Pennsylvania loads the dishwasher while Delaware turns on the TV to CNN. The morning news is going on about the mayoral elections in New York City, but Delaware isn't really paying attention.

In Richmond, Virginia finishes her breakfast and puts the bowl in the sink, resolving to clean up later when she gets home.

**8:35 a.m.:** On the 63rd floor of the South Tower, Vermont is shaking hands with his contact; a large, friendly man that Vermont guesses to be in his late thirties. He introduces himself as Mr. Neil when a small blur streaks out from behind the man's desk. Mr. Neil laughs at Vermont's confusion, and tells him that he's brought his six year old daughter to work with him today. "Her mother's sick today, so I get to spend the day with my little girl." The man chuckles as he picks up his daughter; "Lucky me."

**8:39 a.m.:** Back in Richmond,Virginia leaves her house, briefcase in hand, and heads outside, where she gets into her sports car.

In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania sits down on his couch next to Delaware, putting his arm around the shorter state, as she rest her head on his shoulder.

**8:46 a.m.:** The first plane hits the North Tower between floors 93 and 99. New York collapses on the Upper Manhattan sidewalk, knocked down from the "shot." His shirt is darkening with blood as his city is rocked by the sound of the impact from what will only be first event in a long and horrible day.

In the South Tower, Vermont and his contact jump at the sound. Vermont runs to the window. Looking out and upwards, he sees a plume of white smoke rising from the North Tower, but he can't tell what caused it; he can't see that side of the South Tower's twin.

In Washington D.C., America cries out in the middle of a sentence during a meeting with his "son". West Virginia. America clutches his right arm where suddenly a red, angry wound the size, shape, and consistency of a bullet wound suddenly appears.

**8:47 a.m.:** Back in the South Tower, Vermont fishes his cell phone out of his pocket, and barely manages to hold onto the thing, he's so startled. Only once he gets at it, does he realize that he doesn't know who to call.

**8:49 a.m.:** The commercial on Pennsylvania's TV is interrupted by breaking news that _"…We have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center." _Delaware blanches white, and Pennsylvania is stunned into inaction by the sheer impossibility of the statement for a moment before he grabs his cell phone from the kitchen counter, and attempts to call New York.

**8:50 a.m.:** Pennsylvania swears as New York's phone goes to the answering machine and hangs up. He attempts to call New Jersey instead, and Delaware pulls at his arm, dragging him out of his front door.

**8:51 a.m.: **Delaware starts her car and yells at Pennsylvania to "Hurry up and _get in!_" He complies, and finally reaches New Jersey. "Hello-" is all New Jersey has time to say before Pennsylvania cuts her off.

Back in her home in north Jersey, she drops the phone in shock when she hears the news.

**8:52 a.m.: **In Upper Manhattan,New York stands up, clutching his bleeding chest as if trying to hold the blood in. He staggers towards the Towers, thinking _'I have to help them.' _He can feel his people hurting, he can hear them screaming; he _needs_ to help them; he _needs _to fix the sudden imbalance in his very heart.

**8:53 a.m.: **A state away,New Jersey picks up the phone after a minute or so of stunned silence, only to find that Pennsylvania has already hung up. The Northern State grabs her cell phone and bolts out her house, scrambling to the car. She forgets to lock the door behind her, turn out the lights, or even put the house phone back into its wall cradle, or any of the conscientious things she normally does before leaving home in her haste to reach New York.

**8:54 a.m.:** To the South,Virginia is in her car on the way to her meeting when she gets the call from West Virginia. She hears the other State speaking with deliberate calm, "Shirley, Dad's been hurt," when he tells Virginia that he is now en-route to the Washington Hospital Center with their "father." Virginia's blood pounds in her ears as she veers recklessly onto the highway, speeding towards the Nation's capital, hanging up the phone with a terse acknowledgement.

**8:55 a.m.:** Back in the South Tower Vermont is still trying to decide what to do when an announcement is made over the PA system. _"Do not be alarmed, this building is secured, please return to your offices."_ That inanity alone is enough to shock him into action. "Find your daughter, Mr. Neil; I have a bad feeling about this."

**8:56 a.m.:** Mr. Neil and Vermont find the former's daughter, and she grabs at her father, demanding to know what the sound of the noise that scared her was. Mr. Neil ignores her for the moment, instead of answering her questions he picks her up like a sack of potatoes, lifting his daughter onto his back. She giggles happily at the lift, while her father remains stoic. Vermont stands on a table, and shouts out a warning to evacuate as fast as possible. Some do not hear, and others ignore him, but a few nod, and follow the State down the stairwell.

**8:57 a.m.:** Vermont leads his group down the stairs of the South Tower, helping those who stumble on the stairs, all the while heading downwards, hopefully to an explanation. He hopes that this was a fluke, and that there was only a fire in the other Tower, but somehow, he doubts it.

**8:58 a.m.: **The calls go out across the country as the States reach out to each other in order to spread the news of the attacks. Those too far away to help in person do what they can, from passing the word along, to starting the process grounding their planes. All the States close enough to do so start heading towards the capital, or to New York himself, speeding against all traffic laws in order to make good time.


	2. Hour 2 9:00 am

**Warning: **Contains OCs (see profile for detaails), Timelines and 9//11. I'm sorry for any who this would upset, but I simply wanted to protray the day through the eyes of these characters. I mean in to way to make light of or demean what happened that day. This is a story, I and I was simply the one to tell it.

**Rating: **T for 9//11 and swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I have never nor ever will claim that I owned Hetalia. As much as I wish that were true, it is not. Oh Well, _c'est la vie._

**

* * *

**

9:03 a.m.:

Outside, New York is dragging himself towards the flaming building when the "shot" comes. He blacks out from the pain, his precious Yankee's hat falling off his head. Another bullet-shaped hole appears in his chest, adding more blood to the now red-soaked t-shirt he's wearing.

In D.C., America recoils from another invisible "shot" to his right arm -this one slightly lower than the first- as West Virginia and the EMTs help him out of the ambulance. "Hang in there Dad." West Virginia says quietly, supporting his "father" on his shoulder.

**9:04 a.m.:** America barks out an uncharacteristically harsh laugh as he spits out, "Don't call me 'Dad.' I'm too young to be a father." The light that West Virginia sees in his eyes is not the normal, stupid, brightness brought about by stories of heroes, and tales of justice that America usually displays. This light is feral, and West Virginia smiles grimly at it; he's just happy that America has any light in his eyes at all.

**9:06 a.m.: **In Boston, Massachusetts has chosen to stay in his capital and direct efforts from there. He's in direct contact with the FAA command center and taking control like a battlefield commander, all for the aid of his rival. Massachusetts demands that the flights be grounded. Sure enough, the call is sent out; the planes are halted in the Boston area's airports.

In Columbus, Ohio is ordering her those in charge of Cleveland's airports to do the same, and the planes in her state are halted as well. The blonde breathes out a deeply, letting go of the breath she hadn't even know she was holding.

**9:07 a.m.: **Back in his city,New York is found by an ambulance that takes him to St. Vincent's Hospital in Manhattan. One of the EMTs is especially thoughtful, both grabbing New York's hat, then checks his wallet. He finds the emergency card New Jersey makes him carry, and calls the number listed under "In Case of Emergency."

**9:08 a.m.: **The ambulance worker reaches New Jersey's cell phone from his own, and tells her what hospital New York has been moved to. New Jersey sobs as the realization sinks in that this is really happening. She thanks the man before hanging up, and continues speeding towards the city, taking a hard and illegal left into an opposite lane in order to avoid traffic. _'I'm coming,'_ She thinks, _'Hold on.'_

**9:09 a.m.: **Inside the South Tower, Vermont and his party have slowed down due to the smoke that is beginning to filter down into the stairwell from the fires above. One of the survivors coughs, and he turns to help her, but the woman merely waves him away with a steely look in her eyes. He nods wordlessly at her, and continues down the stairs.

**9:12 a.m.: **Elsewhere,The ambulance carrying New York reaches St. Vincent's Hospital. He is only one of the many injured in the attack who have been brought here, and the hospital is quickly becoming crowded by the influx of wounded New Yorkers.

**9:14 a.m.: **A man from the senator's office arrives having been informed by a message from Kentucky. He briefs the medics on exactly what's happened to the man they brought in.

**9:17 a.m.: **The medical team now knows that New York hasn't actually been shot in the traditional sense. Accordingly, they don't send him into surgery since they know they don't have to remove a bullet that isn't there. Instead they send him to the emergency room like the rest of the others who've arrived there without life-threatening injury, where they attempt to close the gaping hole in his chest.

**9:18 a.m.:** Outside the city limits, New Jersey swerves into the Holland Tunnel, which seems mostly clear in the direction she's going, as understandably, no one is really trying to get _into_ New York City. The outbound lane however, is choking with traffic as people desperately try to leave the city. True to her fashion, New Jersey ignores the lines separating the lanes in the tunnel simply going around the few other drivers in her path in order to go faster.

**9:20 a.m.: **Somewhere on the road to New York, Pennsylvania gets a call on his cell from Kentucky, he's is telling him about the second plane. The other State is speaking in frustrated tones as he relays all the information he knows. "Washington's working with Massachusetts and Ohio to get the airports shut down. New York's in the hospital, he got found by an ambulance."

In Louisville, Kentucky runs his hand through his hair as he grips the phone a little too tightly as he promises, "I'll try to keep you in the loop."

Back on the road, Pennsylvania thanks him, and hangs up the phone. He spends the next minute or so informing Delaware, who gasps sharply, then presses down harder on the gas pedal.

**9:21 a.m.: **All bridges and tunnels into Manhattan are closed just minutes after New Jersey exits the Holland Tunnel. Guards begin stopping those who would try to get through.

In the South Tower, Vermont's group of survivors is still continuing downwards, but the strain and smoke are starting to affect some of them seriously. Vermont takes off his suit jacket in the heat, and covers his mouth with it to try and keep the smoke out his lungs. He motions for the others to do the same, and Mr. Neil shrugs off his jacket as best he can, then covers his daughter's mouth instead of his own. The child is resting on his back, looking listless and tired, and Vermont worries that she might no make it. _'Don't think like that.'_ Vermont tells himself, _'You'll make it; just keep going.'_

**9:26 a.m.: **In Olympia, Washington crows in grim triumph as across the country all plane takeoffs are cancelled, regardless of status or destination.

In their respective capitals, Ohio and Massachusetts give their own acknowledgements to their small victory; Massachusetts by punching a fist into the air, and Ohio whoops, hugging the nearest office worker.

**9:27 a.m.: **Virginia pulls into the outskirts of D.C., and calls West Virginia from her cell phone. Making a hard stop at the red light, she grinds her teeth as she waits for the light to change, and the other State to pick up.

**9:28 a.m.: **West Virginia is standing next to America's bedside in the D.C. emergency room when he answers Virginia's call. America is currently sitting up in the hospital bed shirtless, as a swath of bandages has been wrapped around his bleeding arm and shoulder. He's angrily demanding that West Virginia, "help me up so I can go hurt the bastards that did this!" _'I wish we could Dad,' _West Virginia thinks _'but we're needed here.'_ West Virginia gives Virginia the name, and address of the hospital through the phone, then hangs up. He kneads his forehead with the heel of his palm as he reminds himself that he can't charge the foe if he doesn't know where the foe is. Then he smiles grimly, understanding that he'll know _eventually,_ and that once he has a name, no power on earth will stop him from destroying those who would attack his family.

**9:30 a.m.: **Vermont and his small group reach a flight lower to the ground, and he reads the sign on the wall that tells him he still has twenty floors to go before safety.

**9:31 a.m.: **Elsewhere in the city, New Jersey finally arrives at St. Vincent's after weaving through the inner-city traffic, which is now even more congested due to panic. She leaps out of her car as soon as she reaches the front of the hospital. She doesn't turn it off, take the keys, or even park; not caring if her car gets stolen. All New Jersey cares about right now is that New York is hurt, and that she's going to be there for him if it kills her.

**9:32 a.m.: **She reaches the front desk of the hospital, and is directed to the emergency ward, where she finds that New York has been moved to his own room for security reasons now that the hospital staff has closed the wounds as best they could.

**9:33 a.m.: **New Jersey runs directly to the room where New York is being kept. Once there, she sees him in a hospital bed. His eyes are closed, and he's breathing shallowly. New Jersey stumbles over to his side, and then collapses from rage and grief. Her tears are soaking the hospital sheets as his blood begins to dye the relatively new bandages red.

**9:34 a.m.:** In D.C.,Virginia gets to the Washington Hospital Center handing her keys and a twenty dollar bill to the valet at the front tarmac loop. His eyes widen at the money, surprised; it's only five dollars to park. The man turns to ask if there was a mistake, but the Southern State has already bolted into the building like a shot from her beloved rifle.

**9:37 a.m.:** Just as Virginia enters America's hospital room in D.C., the third plane strikes the western side of The Pentagon in Arlington. Virginia screams, and America yells in pain before they both pass out. West Virginia yells for the staff, catching his rival as what looks like a bullet wound appears on her forehead, and is matched on America's left temple.

**9:38 a.m.: **West Virginia explains to the staff that Virginia is like America, -she hasn't really been shot- and the staff cleans and dresses the wound. More nurses and doctors crowd around America and try to rush West Virginia out of the room.

**9:39 a.m.:** The staff loses this battle, as West Virginia merely ignores their cries of protest as he shifts his rival into a position that is easier to move.

Back in the South Tower, Vermont and his small group are only five floors from the ground, and Vermont thinks he can hear the firemen shouting into the rubble.

**9:40 a.m.:** In D.C., West Virginia deposits Virginia on the waiting stretcher in a deadly calm with a startling amount of gentleness. He tries to smooth the blonde curls out of her face, only succeeding in spreading the blood from the wound around. West Virginia then stands, shaking with suppressed rage for a moment before he breathes deeply to calm himself.

Vermont yells out hoarsely to the firemen, which then develops into coughing as he inhales an unhealthy amount of black smoke.

**9:41 a.m.: **"Kit, this is Lewis." West Virginia connects to Kentucky from D.C. in a dead tone. The other State has become the state in charge of spreading word between the states through some turn of events. "Shirley's been hit; I'm guessing it was The Pentagon."

In Louisville, Kentucky swears colorfully, thanks West Virginia, and then hangs up.

In The South Tower, Vermont coughs harder, and Mr. Neil smacks him hard on the back to clear the State's lungs. As the man steps forward down the stairs, taking the lead.

**9:43 a.m.:** Vermont looks up in time to see a beam breaking off of the bottom of a flight of stairs, directly above Mr. Neil's head. _'Look out!'_ Vermont thinks he tries to shout, but only coughs again. Vermont throws himself at the man in an attempt to prevent him from being hit by the piece of metal.

Back in D.C, both the Whitehouse and Capitol Hill are being evacuated. Maryland is aiding the evacuation, helping the President's family out of the building, his lab coat fluttering behind him in the breeze, looking unusually calm and focused for such an absent-minded State.

**9:44 a.m.:** In The South Tower, Vermont knocks into Mr. Neil, shoving him out of the way of the brunt of the falling beam, but the man still takes a glancing blow off of his head that somehow miraculously misses the man's daughter. Vermont picks up the girl and hefts the beam off of the other man using his other hand, lifting the girl onto his own back before helping Mr. Neil up. "Mr. Neil?! Can you hear me?!" The man looks at the State through glazed eyes, but nods, slowly as they clear the last four and a half floors.

**9:45 a.m.: **All the planes in the country are grounded as Massachusetts, Ohio, and Washington take charge of the airways. All of the planes in flight are ordered to land as soon as possible at the nearest airstrip. Washington calls "Uncle" Canada to ask if "I can reroute all the international flights your way?" Canada agrees immediately, and begins stopping all of his own commercial outbound flights. He offers to help the States out in any way he can, and asks after America. Washington tells Canada through the phone, "He's- We're- Just- Yeah. Just- Call Kentucky." The State hangs up in the frustrated silence, leaving Canada to confusedly do as the State said, and call Kentucky.

Back in New York City, Vermont exits the South Tower, his pale skin covered in soot as he supports Mr. Neil on his shoulder. The man's daughter is clinging to his neck, still listless. Vermont passes the man to the emergency workers before also handing over the little girl. Someone puts an oxygen mask on the little girl, and carries her into the waiting ambulance. Vermont turns back to the rest of his party and sees that the men and women he faces are covered in as much soot as he is. He gathers his courage, turning to go once again into the burning building; "Wait."

**9:46 a.m.:** Vermont feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns back around to see the person attached to the hand. It's a firefighter, presumably a young woman though Vermont can't tell under the mask. She's in the colors of the New York Fire Department, though they've been darkened by the soot. "I don't know who you are, but you should leave this to the professionals." Vermont opens his mouth to protest but only inhales another cloud of ash, breaking into another coughing fit. Vermont doesn't have the chance to recover and argue, because the firefighter shoves him onto the nearest ambulance with Mr. Neil and his daughter. He's carted away before he can do anything else.

**9:48 a.m.: **In his home in Ontario, Canada gets off the phone with Kentucky with a "Thank you." and leans his back against the wall, sliding down it slowly, until he comes to a rest, letting the phone drop from his hands. He has his knees pulled up close to his chest, with his forehead resting on them. All sorts of different thoughts are rushing through his head, but most of them are a repetition of what his "nephew" just finished telling him. _'Two planes in New York. One plane in Arlington.'_

**9:49 a.m.:** _'Shit,'_ Canada thinks, his glasses in one hand as he wipes his eyes with the other; _'Why him? Why _America,_ for God's sake?' _Canada already knows the answer to his question, but he doesn't want to even attempt thinking about his brother's mistakes. Not now. Not today. America deserves a break, today of all days.

**9:50 a.m.:** Back in D.C.;"Its okay Mrs. President, please get into the van now." Maryland helps the first lady into the evacuation van with a shaking hand, and she looks at him with a tight smile, trying to reassure the worrying State. "Son," she says sympathetically, "You should take care of yourself first before you worry about me." Maryland smiles wryly. "Yes ma'am."

**9:54 a.m.:** In Ontario, Canada stands. _'Be strong Alfred,' _he thinks, putting his glasses back on as he picks the phone of the wooden floor of his house. "England, America's in trouble."

**9:56 a.m.:** In London, England is in the middle of his afternoon tea when he gets the call. "Canada, what're you bloody talking about…?" England beings, before he's cut off by the unusually forceful Nation. "Turn on your TV to CNN. Or any of his news stations; they're all saying the same thing."

**9:57 a.m.: **England doesn't even register as his good china teacup drops from his hand and shatters. Nor does he notice when he drops the phone. All England can see, are the pictures of the Towers, and the image of America's face imposed over the smoke that his imagination is adding to the horror.

**9:59 a.m.: **The South Tower collapses in a rain of fire, ash, and building materials. New York groans in his unconsciousness, and New Jersey turns to the window and watches silently as what was once a monument to New York & his city crumbles. The EKG machine spikes frantically for a few moments, then the wound on New York's chest darkens the bandages as the building falls.

Outside on another street, Vermont finds himself in traffic with the crew of the ambulance, watching the EMTs treat Mr. Neil while en route to the hospital. The man Vermont pulled from the wreckage has a nasty gash on his forehead from the falling beam. _'Probably a concussion,'_ Vermont thinks, watching an EMT clean the cut. The man's daughter is wailing at the top of her lungs, and Vermont picks her up, in an attempt to do _something. _He hopes against hope that the firefighter he met made it out okay, and he's shaken by the though that if she hadn't made him leave, he would have still been in the building when it went down.


	3. Hour 3 10:00 am

**Warning: **Contains OCs (see profile for detaails), Timelines, human names, and 9//11. I'm sorry for any who this would upset, but I simply wanted to protray the day through the eyes of these characters. I mean in to way to make light of or demean what happened that day. This is a story, I and I was simply the one to tell it.

**Rating: **T for 9//11 and swearing

**Disclaimer: **I have never nor ever will claim that I owned Hetalia. As much as I wish that were true, it is not. Oh Well, _c'est la vie._

**

* * *

**

**10:00 a.m.: **"Shhh…" Vermont coos softly at the little girl, trying to comfort her; "It's okay little one, everything's going to be fine." As the child keeps wailing, Vermont looks back out the rear window. He sees the smoke from the recently collapsed Tower, and feels the lie in the pit of his stomach; even the six-year old knows that everything is definitely _not_ fine.

Pennsylvania and Delaware approach New York City, and Delaware blanches at the sight of the smoke columns. Pennsylvania grips her shoulder reassuringly, but inwardly, he's terrified by the sight as well.

**10:03 a.m.: **Pennsylvania gasps as the fourth plane crashes in a field outside of Pittsburgh and a hole appears in his side. Delaware looks at him anxiously, but he urges her to keep driving and ignore him. "I'll be fine." He says, "New York's facing worse, so just keep driving." In D.C., America groans, and a new wound shows up under the ribs on his right side.

**10:04 a.m.: **Pennsylvania takes of his shirt and tears it into strips. He uses the fabric as a makeshift bandage, trying to plug the wound. Delaware keeps her eyes on the road, tearing straight ahead as the two of them tear towards the Brooklyn tunnel.

**10:06 a.m.: **Pennsylvania picks up his cell phone again after he finishes tying the makeshift bandage around his middle, and calls Massachusetts. "I've been hit, Will." Massachusetts swears, and in despair thinks, _'Not another f******g plane.'_ He thanks Pennsylvania and assures him that he'll look for the fourth plane. "Fourth plane?!" Pennsylvania exclaims. Massachusetts swears again, and hangs up saying; "Call Kentucky, I can't deal with explaining this right now."

**10:08 a.m.: **"What do you _mean_ I can't bloody get overseas!" England is at Heathrow, yelling at the air traffic controller. He's trying to find a flight; _any flight _into Washington D.C. The beleaguered man tells him, "Look sir, all the flights into America have been cancelled. You can't get through without he FAA head and the President's okay."

**10:09 a.m.:** "Okay. Okay. Fine. Thank you." England nods, and walks away angrily. He knows he's not going to win this fight. _"F**K!" _He screams, randomly kicking one of the metallic new-age trash bins he hates.

**10:10 a.m.: **Part of the west side of the pentagon collapses, and in D.C., Virginia's wound deepens just as America's does in the next room over. West Virginia is sitting by Virginia's side, staring into the space above her head; he refuses to feel sorry for her. She'd hate his pity, so he's not giving her any. Instead, he sits stoically beside her, but he's shaken to an internal level he didn't even know he cared on; battling a blind fury that makes him just want to run screaming from the building, gun in hand and _destroy._

**10:13 a.m.: **Pennsylvania and Delaware reach the Brooklyn Tunnel to find that it has been closed. Pennsylvania thrusts a paper from his senator at one of the officers guarding the tunnel.

Back in New York, the United Nations building is evacuating with a squad made not of NYPD officers, but volunteers; regular New Yorkers leading the way toward shelter.

**10:14 a.m.: **Pennsylvania starts a shouting match with the guard outside the Brooklyn Tunnel, as Delaware grips the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turn white. "You have to let us through!"

**10:15 a.m.: **In D.C., Maryland comes back to the Hospital, and walks into America's room. _'Dad…'_ America looks battered and bruised, a total of now four wounds litter his body, tow on his arm, one to his left temple, an the last to his side. Maryland sits down in the chair by the bed, and calls Kentucky from his cell phone.

**10:16 a.m.:** Kentucky picks the phone up in the makeshift command center he's created in Louisville on the second ring. "Yeah Maryland?" "Kit, this is Frank,-" Kentucky interrupts, "I know who you are, I said your name didn't I?" Maryland talks over him, "-We just finished the evacuation of the White House. I'm back at the hospital now, and in Dad's room." Kentucky nods before he remembers that Maryland can't see him through the phone. "Thanks, I'll spread the word."

Back in D.C., Maryland hangs up, and stares at his "father's" EKG monitor whispering, "We'll be okay, right Dad?"

**10:20 a.m.:** Pennsylvania finally convinces the guard to let him and Delaware through, and they speed down the tunnel. He remembers what Massachusetts said about Kentucky, so he calls the Southern State.

**10:21 a.m.: **In Louisville, Kentucky's heart sinks Pennsylvania tells him about the crash he felt earlier.

In the Holland Tunnel, Pennsylvania's heart sinks as Kentucky fills him in on the attack on The Pentagon that incapacitated Virginia. Pennsylvania thanks Kentucky, and then hangs up, muttering a curse and a prayer under his breath.

**10:22 a.m.:** Delaware listens to Pennsylvania as the other state tears another strip out of his shirt for a bandage, as he relates her worst nightmares back to her. Only this is far more vivid than her dreams could ever be. Her family is being attacked, and _'I can't __**do**__ anything.'_

**10:24 a.m.:** The two exit the tunnel and drive to St. Vincent's hospital. The streets around them are choked with panicking drivers, all streaming to anywhere far away from the Towers.

**10:28 a.m.: **A few blocks away, New Jersey looks out the hospital window as New York groans again. She turns in time to seeThe North Tower collapse exactly 1 hour, 41 minutes, and 45 seconds after this horrible nightmare started. She screams like a wounded animal, giving voice to all the frightened people across the country.

Outside, the ambulance is tuck dead in traffic, and Vermont trembles in horror as the building behind him collapses.

**10:31 a.m.:** Pennsylvania and Delaware finally arrive at St. Vincent's where they are met by an ambulance delivering its payload to the hospital, and are swept up by the incoming group. Delaware lets loose a small shriek at the sight of the badly burned survivor on the stretcher that is wheeled into the hospital before them.

**10:32 a.m.:** Pennsylvania staggers into the hospital, where he is struck by the chaos that has enveloped this area. Delaware flags down a nurse, asking for directions to New York's room. The nurse apologizes half-heartedly, and tells the pair to "Try the private rooms."

**10:35 a.m.:** "Jackie," New Jersey starts at the use of her human name, and turns to see Pennsylvania and Delaware. The later runs over and hugs her younger "sister" as she sobs brokenly into the elder's shoulder. "They h-hurt, Pete!" Delaware rubs her back, whispering softly, "I know honey, I know." Pennsylvania walks up behind the two and hugs them. He shares a glance with Delaware; neither of them have seen New Jersey this upset in a long time, in fact, they don' know if she's ever been this hysterical.

**10:36 a.m.:** "Who-who'd want to h-hurt Pete?! Peter n-never hurt any-anybody!" New Jersey bawls into Delaware's shoulder. Pennsylvania tells her quietly, "They weren't aiming for New York as Pete. They were after America."

**10:37 a.m.:** "Why h-hit P-Pete if," New Jersey heaves a breath, "if t-they wuh-wanted Dad?!"

**10:38 a.m.:** "Not Dad," Pennsylvania says cryptically, "America. They wanted to hurt all of us, Jackie." "W-well, it worked then d-didn't it?!" Jersey's speech dissolves into wracking sobs as her elders hold her close, with New York's EKG still keeping time.

**10:39 a.m.:** Vermont walks into St. Vincent's Hospital, the little girl on his shoulder as her father is carried in on a stretcher. He's following the tide of workers and patients as he tries to stay with Mr. Neil. The frenzy of the emergency room is a sight to behold; it's gone from the normal ordered chaos, to an angry seething mass of people.

**10:40 a.m.:** Vermont feels the little girl dig her fists into his hair, twisting his once-blonde tangles painfully. "Daddy!" She wails, _"Daaadyyy!"_ Vermont bounces her on his shoulder, patting her back awkwardly, all the while keeping up his rhythm of "Shhh… It's okay, it's okay, everything's okay…" He's hoping that if he repeats the phrase enough, maybe he'll believe it too.

**10:42 a.m.:** A nurse walks into New York's room, and finds Pennsylvania leaning heavily on the wall. New Jersey is sniffling quietly in the chair next to New York, with Delaware now running her hands through New Jersey's hair, crooning softly. The nurse eyes the room critically, and sees how thoroughly blood-soaked the makeshift bandages Pennsylvania is sporting are. She nods her head in New York's direction, saying, "I'm guessing you're like him, then." Pennsylvania nods wordlessly. The nurse sighs. "Let's get you cleaned up then."

**10:45 a.m.: **"What's your name, little one?" Vermont finally asks the girl's name, in an effort to quiet her. She looks at him, her brown eyes full of tears, but stops wailing. Seizing the opportunity, Vermont tells her; "I'll say mine first. I'm Chester." The girl sniffles, but keeps her wide green eyes on the State.

**10:46 a.m.: **"But you can call me Vermont." He looks around exaggeratedly, as if hiding from someone, then puts his fingers to his lips. "Remember, that's a secret, so you can't tell anyone, now."

**10:47 a.m.:** The little girl's eyes widen at the prospect of being a secret keeper for the young man. "Not even the nice man who lives down the block?" She breathes, and Vermont nods solemnly to her, _"Anyone."_ A tentative smile appears on her lips. "Awesome…" At the sound of the word, Vermont's breath catches, but he repeats the phrase, his voice stuck in his throat. "Y- Yeah… Awesome."

**10:50 a.m.:** In Arlington Virginia, five stories of the newly renovated pentagon collapse.

In Washington D.C., Virginia begins bleeding from her nose, and the bandages around her forehead slowly start showing a deep red from the re-opened wound.

A room away, America shouts a strangled roar in his sleep, causing Maryland to jump.

**10:51 a.m.: **_"Dad?!" _Maryland yells excitedly, jumping out of his seat by America's bedside to stand over him. He holds his breath expectantly, waiting to see if the wounded Nation will wake up.

**10:53 a.m.:** Maryland waits for a few minutes, and then dejectedly sits back down. _'Just a false alarm, then…'_

**10:55 a.m.:** Canada arrives in his Ontario office, and immediately finds and confers with those in charge. They exchange information, with his government giving him the official explanation from the United States, while Canada fills them in on what he was told by Kentucky and Washington.

**10:56 a.m.:** Once he has things at least slightly under control, Canada remembers what Kentucky told him about who to get in contact with, and he calls Massachusetts. When his "nephew" picks up, Canada can hear the strain in his voice.


	4. Hour 4 11:00 am

**Warning: **Contains OCs (see profile for details), Timelines, human names, and 9//11. I'm sorry for any who this would upset, but I simply wanted to protray the day through the eyes of these characters. I mean in to way to make light of or demean what happened that day. This is a story, I and I was simply the one to tell it.

**Rating: **T for 9//11 and swearing

**Disclaimer: **I have never nor ever will claim that I owned Hetalia. As much as I wish that were true, it is not. Oh Well, _c'est la vie._

**

* * *

**

**11:00 a.m.:** Canada halts all of his takeoffs, except for humanitarian, police, and military flights. He's just got off the phone with Kentucky, the State faxing over the details of the operation about to be put into effect. _**"Operation Yellow Ribbon."**_ It reads. _'Such a cheerful name for something like this…'_ Canada thinks. _'That's just like your family, Al.'_

**11:04 a.m.:** "You still haven't told me your name, you know." Back in New York City, Vermont rocks Mr. Neil's daughter back and forth on his lap. Ever since they got her out of the smoke, she's been breathing easier, much to his relief.

**11:05 a.m.:** "…You're asleep, aren't you?" Vermont looks down at the little girl, who has indeed fallen asleep in his lap, her head resting in the crook of his elbow. They've been waiting in the long-term care ward, where it's quietest in the hospital, since there isn't a rush of new patients being moved here.

**11:06 a.m.:** Vermont sighs sadly, and just sits there as he finally lets what has happened hit him. Closing his eyes, he sees the faces of the people he passed in the Tower; the ones who didn't go with him when he evacuated. And slowly, the weight of it all crashes down on him like the fallen Towers.

**11:09 a.m.:** In D.C., Tennessee pulls up to America's house and parks her faded red van in his driveway. Digging the spare key out from under the doormat that loudly announces _"WELCOME,"_ she jams it into the doorknob, and turns the old brass knob in one fluid motion.

**11:10 a.m.:** Tennessee opens the door with a little too much force, and it crashes into the wall by the door frame as it swings inwards; the handle leaving a small dent in America's light yellow wall.

A room away the Territories are playing a videogame in the living room when Puerto Rico hears the crash. He turns to looks at The Northern Mariana Islands with a nod to as he puts on his boxing gloves, leaving to go investigate the noise.

**11:11 a.m.:** Puerto Rico stays silent as he stalks down the hallway, hands up in a boxer's guard, ready to strike at the intruder. The Commonwealth hears a woman say "Hello?" in the other room. _'Definitely not a thief, then.'_ He thinks.

Tennessee looks around the front hall, and closes the door behind her. Her heart is pounding; _'What if they already got to the children…?!'_ It doesn't matter that none of the States even know who 'they' are; Tennessee is paranoid today, just like everyone else involved in this catastrophe.

**11:12 a.m.:** Tennessee walks down the hall towards the living room when she bumps into to Puerto Rico.

The Commonwealth moves to strike the intruder with his fists, when suddenly he's lifted off the ground by a very relieved Tennessee.

Tennessee spins her little "brother" around at arms length, then hugs him close, his head in her shoulder. She whispers into his messy black hair; "Thank God you're safe…"

**11:13 a.m.:** _'Why wouldn't I be safe?'_ Puerto Rico wonders. "Tennessee?" He looks up at his elder "sister" with a worried expression. "What's going on?"

Tennessee puts Puerto Rico down, and notes out of the corner of her eye that the other Territories and Commonwealths have come into the front hall. "Come on out," The brunette says softly. "It's just me, Tennessee."

**11:14 a.m.:** Puerto Rico turns to see his "siblings" enter the room. The black haired Commonwealth looks back at Tennessee the worry still evident on his face; "Why wouldn't we be safe?"

The United States Virgin Islands walks over to her "brother" and grips his wrist since his hands are covered by the red boxing gloves.

When Tennessee doesn't immediately answer, it begins to dawn on Puerto Rico that something must be very wrong indeed. He asks her quietly; "Tennessee, where's America?" The Southern State only looks at the Commonwealth without answering. Instead, it seems like she's trying to make what Puerto Rico assumes was meant to be a reassuring smile. Only it doesn't come out like a smile, but more like a grimace as she lifts American Samoa off of the wooden floor and into her arms. Puerto Rico feels sick to his stomach as his fears grow in the silence Tennessee leaves hanging in the air.

**11:15 a.m.:** In answer to Puerto Rico's, she says quietly; "Everyone, America's been…" _'Attacked?'_ Tennessee thinks, searching for the right word that will scare the children the least; _'Assaulted? Bombed, shot, struck--'_ The list of synonyms piles up inside of her so she settles for; "…Hurt." When she says it Puerto Rico flinches anyways and Tennessee's heart aches for her little "brother." "We're going to go visit him in the hospital, okay? Get your shoes on everyone."

**11:19 a.m.:** The phone rings in Louisville, and Kentucky finds himself on the phone again after just finishing a call to an incensed California. "Yeah?" He answers his newest caller wearily. The day is starting to affect Kentucky horribly; having to hear everyone's reactions to the tragedy is almost unbearable. The events of the day are sapping his strength and eroding his will.

**11:20 a.m.:** "Kit, listen to this." The caller says insistently. Kentucky questions the person in confusion, guessing who it is by voice; "Cyrus?" Maine cuts him off impatiently. "Just shut up and listen!" So Kentucky listens, and he hears that his "brother's" voice chokes a little on the last word. "It's a call from Flight 93 before it went down. We're just getting it now."

b11:23 a.m.:/b Back in Washington D.C., Tennessee finally finishes getting shoes and socks on the Territories and Commonwealths, and persuading Puerto Rico to take his boxing gloves off. "Is everybody ready?" She asks the group assembled by the front door.

"Yeah." Puerto Rico nods, and takes The U.S. Virgin Islands by the hand. The little territory clings to her "big brother's," hand, unwilling to let go of him.

**11:24 a.m.:** Tennessee goes back out to her van, noticing that she forgot to lock the car when she had arrived. "Everybody in," she tells her little "siblings," waiting for them to get settled before she does so herself.

The Northern Mariana Islands and Guam get into the backseat of the red van with American Samoa seated in between the two of them.

Puerto Rico gets in the passenger seat, with The U.S. Virgin Islands in his lap. The little girl wouldn't fit in the back with the other three, so she's in the front with her "big brother."

**11:25 a.m.:** Tennessee turns the car on, and listens as the engine turns over, glad that for once her old car is working correctly. The radio turns on, and it squawks to life on a station that's only playing static. Tennessee shuts it off immediately, glad that she hadn't been listening to the news on her way over. Once everyone's strapped in, they pull out of the driveway, and head towards downtown D.C., where the hospital that's currently holding America and Virginia is located.

**11:27 a.m.:** Tennessee pulls up to a stoplight, and taps her foot impatiently as she waist for the light to change. Realizing that she hasn't told anyone that she picked up the Commonwealths and Territories, she pulls her cellphone out of her pocket and dials Kentucky's number.

**11:28 a.m.:** Tennessee goes straight to his voice mail, so she figures Kentucky must be on a call with someone else in the family. Reaching anyone else today has been nigh impossible, the phone lines ringing between the States like warning sirens, going off constantly as they all try to get in contact with each other. Eventually, it became standard response to say "Call Kentucky" if whoever you were talking to didn't know what was going on in its entirety. The light changes, and Tennessee puts her foot down on the gas pedal so hard that the old van lurches violently forward before she remembers to ease off a little, her nerves jumbled from barely restrained panic.

**11:30 a.m.:** "Here," Puerto Rico turns, and sees Tennessee holding out her phone. "Take this, and call West Virginia for me please, would you Carlos?" The Commonwealth nods, and he shifts out from under The U.S. Virgin Islands to grab the proffered cell. "He'll be listed under my contacts, so it should be easy to spot his number, okay?"

Tennessee's pretty sure that West Virginia's at the hospital, he was supposed to be in D.C. anyway today the last she heard from him. Apparently he'd had a meeting with America for one reason or another. _'Well it's cancelled now.'_ Tennessee thinks bitterly.

**11:31 a.m.:** At the hospital, West Virginia is startled by the sound of his cellphone going off in his pocket. "Who's there?" He growls into the device. "It's m-me, Carlos." West Virginia softens when he hears Puerto Rico's scared voice. "Ah, sorry there bud. What do you need?" West Virginia forces himself to be cheery for his "little brother." There's no need to frighten the Commonwealth more than he sounds already.

**11:32 a.m.:** "Tennessee gave me her phone and said to call you." West Virginia hears Puerto Rico say. "We're on our way to the hospital, since Tennessee just picked us up from the house." West Virginia blanches. Everyone seems to have forgotten about the Territories and the Commonwealths in the chaos of the day. _'Hattie's going to kill me…'_ West Virginia thinks desperately with a sinking heart. "Yeah- Okay;" West Virginia can hear the Commonwealth talking to someone else in the background, and figures that it must be Tennessee. "She wants to talk to you, now. I'm giving her the phone, now." West Virginia clears his throat. "Alright, bud. Hang in there, okay?" He tells his "little brother."

"_Are you guys ready? Okay. Let's roll!"_ In Louisville, Kentucky's heart seizes in his chest as he hears the end of the recording. Vaguely, he's aware of Maine telling him sadly. "His name was Todd Beamer, and the call came in at 9:43 to the GTE. We think Flight 93 would have gone to the White House if the people on board hadn't done anything." As the implications of what Maine just told him sink in, Kentucky says hoarsely; "He's going to be remembered as a hero."

Maine replies to his "brother" bitterly; "He already is one."

**11:33 a.m.:** Back in D.C. while en route to the hospital, Tennessee takes the phone back from Puerto Rico, and shoulders it as they reach another stop sign about four minutes away from their destination. "Lewis?" She asks. "Right here." West Virginia replies. She asks him quietly; "How are they doing?"

At the hospital West Virginia looks around the room, casting a glance at his enemy in the bed. "I'm in here with Shirley now. Frank's in the other room with Dad. They're…" Tennessee can hear the pause as West Virginia gropes for the right phrase. "…They've both seen worse." That much is technically the truth, even if it doesn't fell like it right now.

**11:34 a.m.:** Back on the road, Tennessee sneaks a glance at Puerto Rico and The U.S. Virgin Islands before she hisses into the phone; "You forgot the _children?!_" She's gratified that she can almost _hear_ West Virginia flinching through the phone line. "They still thought that America was coming home for lunch today!"

**11:35 a.m.:** "Look, Hattie I'm sorry-" West Virginia tries to protest this verbal beating he's receiving over the well fare of America's youngest "children." He flinches again as he hears Tennessee hiss through the phone; "Sorry doesn't cut it, Lewis!"

**11:36 a.m.:** Tennessee grumbles with frustration, trying to tell her "brother" off properly. "You jackass!" She finally explodes, then yelps, quickly snapping her cellphone shut, realizing that she'd not only insulted West Virginia, she also swore in front of her little "siblings."

A few blocks away, West Virginia stares at the phone in his hand in shock. Tennessee doesn't insult people, and she certainly doesn't swear. _'This is bad.'_ He thinks, and a little voice pipes up; _'Only figuring that out now, huh, hotshot?'_

**11:37 a.m.:** Maryland turns looks up as West Virginia walks into America's room. "Tennessee's got the Territories, and they'll be outside any minute." Maryland blanches as he too had forgotten all about the Territories and The Commonwealths. _'She's going to kill us!'_ He thinks bleakly. "I'll go wait for her." Maryland offers. West Virginia grimaces at his "brother," then leaves the room.

**11:40 a.m.:** Tennessee pulls up to the front of the D.C. hospital, and sees Maryland waling over as she helps the Territories and Commonwealths out of the van. Maryland hands five dollars over to the valet, then goes to say hello to his family members.

Guam runs up to his "big brother" and jumps directly at him, propelling himself into a hug.

"Hey there..." Maryland says reassuringly once he can breathe again. He hefts Guam up into his arms, hugging his "little brother" close to his chest, and Guam clings to Maryland tightly, burying his face in his lab coat.

**11:41 a.m.:** Tennessee helps The Northern Mariana Islands out of the van, lowering the dainty Commonwealth gently to the ground, where she doesn't let go of her "sister's" hand. Tennessee gives her hand a squeeze, and The Commonwealth tentatively squeezes back.

Puerto Rico waits for The U.S. Virgin Islands to get off his lap before he gets out of the car too, where The U.S. Virgin Islands and American Samoa stand next to him, clinging to each other. "Everybody good?" Tennessee calls, and gets several answers of "yes" from her younger "siblings."

**11:43 a.m.:** When they get to America's room, Tennessee stops the States outside of the door, and tells them quietly, "America's sleeping now, so you'll have to be quiet, okay? We don't want to hurt him." America's youngest "children" nod affirmatively.

West Virginia stands up out of the single chair when the others enter the hospital room, watching quietly as they arrive.

Puerto Rico let's go of The U.S. Virgin Islands before entering the room, then opens the door and goes in. _'Dad…'_ They still haven't told him what happened to America, but from what Puerto Rico can see, it isn't good. The little boy's insides twist uncomfortably as he looks over his father figure in the bed; _'What did they do to Dad?!'_ He thinks frantically.

**11:44 a.m.:** Behind him, the door opens, and Maryland comes in next, still carrying Guam, who seems to have refused to let go of his "elder brother."

Maryland ruffles Puerto Rico's hair, and then lowers Guam down towards America so that the little boy can get a closer look at his father figure.

"Wake up Dad." Guam says to the unconscious Nation. "Wake up!" Guam begins to cry, repeating the phrase, and Maryland lifts him back up to his chest, cradling his "little brother" in an attempt to comfort him better. "He's gonna be okay, little buddy; I promise." Maryland tells his "brother." "I promise." He says again.

**11:45 a.m.:** The Northern Mariana Islands comes in next, and Tennessee behind her. "Mr. America…" The Commonwealth whispers quietly; "You said you were going to take care of us…" Tennessee puts a hand on The Northern Mariana Islands's shoulder, giving her a squeeze. "You're not allowed to get hurt, if you want to do that." The Northern Mariana Islands is such a quiet girl, though Tennessee is pretty sure that that much is probably due to the time she spent under Japan's care. "You're not allowed." She says again. The little girl turns back to her "big sister," and tugs on her skirt. "I'd like to cry now." She tells Tennessee quietly. "Please don't look…"

'_Oh, sweetie…'_ Tennessee thinks sadly, hugging the little Commonwealth to her. She can feel the Northern Mariana Islands put her face in her skirts, her shoulders hitching as she cries softly. "It's not fair." The little girl mumbles. "I know it's not sweetie…" Tennessee tells her, rubbing little circles into the girl's back. "I know."

**11:46 a.m.:** American Samoa enters the room, and walks straight up to America's side. "When I grow up," he promises his father figure; "I'm gonna be just like my big brother. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to the people I care about." He says fiercely. "I'm gonna be big and strong, just you watch me."

The U.S. Virgin Islands just comes in and cries. She doesn't even have time to say anything before she starts bawling, burying her face in Puerto Rico's side.

**11:47 a.m.:** Tennessee hates how broken America's youngest "children" seem at this moment; she just wants to take them to her home and make this scene disappear for them.

West Virginia puts his hand in American Samoa's hair, ruffling it softly as the little chain of islands stares fiercely into the distance. "I'm gonna protect everyone." He says adamantly. _'You and me both, little lion.'_ West Virginia thinks. _'You and me both.'_

**11:51 a.m.:** Back in Louisville, The Philippines is the last person on Kentucky's list, and by the time he gets to her, he finds that England has already called her. "How are they doing, Kit? Be honest. How bad is it?" He hears her ask. Kentucky sighs loudly into the phone. "You really want to know, Korina?" He asks her. "Yeah." She tells him. "All four of them are in the hospital, though Pennsylvania's still awake and moving around last I heard. Dad and Shirley are in D.C. with Lewis and Frank. Pete and Dan are in the same hospital, back in the city with Delaware and New Jersey." Kentucky waits as across the seas, his once "sister" asks him. "What are you guys doing about this?"

**11:52 a.m.:** "Will, Ohio, and Doug are all working with the FAA to regulate air traffic out of the country, and Maine's been doing something with Naval Intelligence that he hasn't really told me about in any sort of detail." Kentucky takes a deep breath before continuing. "Canada's been a huge help since he and his people have been taking our flights just as fast as we can redirect them out of here. And I've been calling everyone in the family nonstop to keep them updated, since somehow that's become my job through a series of events that I don't fully comprehend or understand." Kentucky finishes, running a hand through his hair in exasperation and fatigue.

**11:53 a.m.:** "Okay." He hears the Philippines say. "How are _you,_ doing, Kit?" Kentucky sighs; "Honestly?" He asks her. "Honestly." He hears her confirm. "I feel like shit, Korina." He says simply, glad to have it off his chest. "This one's really bad over here." The pause hangs in the air for a few moments before the Philippines speaks up again softly. "Hang in there, Kentucky. You're doing your best." His once "sister" assures him. "Thanks, Korina." He says quietly. "I just… I just wish it was enough, you know?" He tells her.

Back in New York City, New Jersey startles out her black mood with a jolt. "Chester was in the South Tower!"

**11:54 a.m.:** "Yeah," The Philippines says. "I know what you mean. Hang in there, okay?" With that, she hangs up, and Kentucky is left staring at the phone in his hands while he looks at the list of who he hasn't called within the hour so he can start his round of calls over again.

In New York City, Vermont's cell rings, and he picks it up quickly, stealing a look at the sleeping girl in his arms to see if the sound woke her up. "Hello?" He says into the device quietly. "Chester?" The voice asks him. "Jersey?" He asks incredulously. _'Oh no…' _He remembers, his heart sinking. _'That's right, she was supposed to meet me and Pete in the city together today.'_

**11:55 a.m.:** Two floors up, New Jersey's heart begins to beat again as she gives a thumbs-up sign to Delaware and Pennsylvania to show that she's connected to their younger "sibling." "Chester, where are you?" She asks him breathlessly. "I remembered about The South Tower, and I was so worried- I'm just glad you're okay." She finishes, relieved as some of the weight lifts off her chest.

**11:56 a.m.:** New Jersey smiles through the tears that have started to flow again as Vermont informs her that he's "at St. Vincent's hospital." _'Thank you God,'_ New Jersey thinks with immeasurable relief; _'thank you for small miracles.'_

**11:57 a.m.:** Vermont begins to make his way to New York's room after he writes his cellphone number down on a piece of paper for her, telling her to give it to Mr. Neil when he wakes up. The little girl is still asleep, and he takes her with him to see his "siblings," figuring that she'll most likely stay that way.

**11:59 a.m.:** Vermont enters New York's room with a quiet "hey there," and is practically pounced on by a very ecstatic New Jersey. "You're okay." She tells him, hugging him close before pulling back at arms length, still gripping his shoulders as she looks at him to confirm that he's mostly unharmed. "You're okay."

Delaware and Pennsylvania come over to Vermont next, doing the same as Delaware takes the small child from her "younger brother." She's curious as to why Vermont's carrying a child, but right now she doesn't care too much, more concerned with the state of the State in front of her.

Vermont looks around the room, spotting New York's bed and EKG machine as his eyes soften. "We're going to be okay, right?" He asks his elders.

The three eldest States share a look, and New Jersey looks out at the sky herself before all three of them turns back to Vermont.

Delaware makes a little half-smile as she assures him that; "We're not okay right now, but we're going to be."

**12:00 p.m.:** Mr. Neil's daughter wakes up in Delaware's arms, surveying the room with wide eyes as she grasps her surroundings. "Mr. Chester?" She asks him sleepily. "When Mr. New York wakes up, tell him that Nina wants him to get better so he can come and play, okay?" With that, the little girl is asleep again, and the four States find themselves staring at the six year old girl in shock, gazes alternating between her and their "brother" in the hospital bed. Delaware laughs quietly. "Leave it to Pete to tell a kid, huh?"

Outside, roughly fourteen people climb the stairwell, after having taken shelter under to the top of what is now ground 0. The skies over New York City are blue and it's a bad day, but in a few years, it'll be a better one.

* * *

**Fin.**

Two different epilougues will appear seperately, one for Virginia, and one for New York, so if you enjoyed this, please stick around.


End file.
